Brüder
by Lothron
Summary: Sie waren Brüder in allem außer Blut
1. Chapter 1

Es war ein guter Tag beschloss der Junge als er zu seinem Unterschlupf zurückkehrte. Ungesehen von den wenigen Menschen die bei dieser Eiseskälte noch auf den Straßen waren huschte er durch die Straßen Richtung Theater, auf dessen ungenutzten Dachboden er sich eine Art Zuhause eingerichtet hatte. Seit einem Jahr lebte er nun auf der Straße, seit seine Eltern eines Nachts spurlos verschwunden waren. Doch der Junge hatte sich schnell mit seiner neuen Situation abgefunden und kam gut zurecht. Erst heute hatte er zwei Mahlzeiten abgegriffen, einen anderen Straßenjungen grün und blau geprügelt und zuletzt noch ein Brot vom Bäcker geklaut, das würde sein Abendessen werden.

Zufrieden grinsend kehrte er in die Straße auf der Rückseite des Theaters ein, dort wo sich sein geheimer Einstieg befand. Sofort blieb er in den Schatten stehen als er sah wie sich jemand an der Mauer bewegte. Es war eine kleine Person und sie stand einfach nur da, tat nichts. Leise Geräusche drangen an sein Ohr und er stellte fest dass die Person weinte. Konnte der Kleine das nicht woanders tun? Warum ausgerechnet dort wo er hinwollte?  
Zu einer Entscheidung kommend schritt er aus den Schatten und hatte vor an dem kleinen Jungen vorbeizugehen. Doch wider seinen Entschluss blieb er auf der Höhe des Jungen stehen und sah ihn an. Der Junge war äußerst klein, hatte blonde Locken und große blaue Augen die Tränenreich zu ihm aufsahen. Zudem zitterte er stark, die Kleider die er trug sahen viel zu dünn aus. Noch immer stand er vor dem Jungen und sah in diese großen Augen. Da war eine Unschuld in ihnen die er selbst vor einem Jahr verloren und seitdem noch nicht wieder gesehen hatte. Er vermisste sie, das wurde ihm jetzt erst klar als er den kleinen Jungen sah.  
Ohne genau zu wissen warum hielt er ihm eine Hand hin und sagte: „Ich bin Thatch. Wenn du heute im Warmen schlafen willst, dann komm mit." Nach kurzem Zögern nahm der Kleine seine Hand und ließ sich von ihm führen, durch seinen Eingang, die vielen Treppen hinauf, in seinen Schlupfwinkel. Dort gab er dem Kleinen die Hälfte eines seiner Brote und eine seiner wenigen Decken. Das Lächeln das er von ihm bekam wärmte etwas in ihm.

Später bekam er den Namen des Kleinen aus ihm raus. Er hieß Marco. „Wo sind deine Eltern?", fragte Thatch als nächstes, Marco war viel zu klein um allein unterwegs zu sein. Nun sammelten sich wieder Tränen in den so großen Augen des Kleinen und er murmelte: „Wollen mich nicht." Unwillkürlich ballten sich Thatch's Hände zu Fäusten. Wie konnten sie nur ein so kleines Kind auf die Straße setzen?

Er schlang einen Arm um Marco und meinte: „Meine sind auch weg, einfach verschwunden. Aber ich brauch sie nicht, ich komme so zurecht. Ich pass auf dich auf, Kleiner, versprochen!"


	2. Chapter 2

„Thatch!", der Ruf ließ ihn herumfahren und all seine Wut auf Matt diesen aufgeblasenen Idiot verschwand als er das Lächeln seines kleinen Bruders sah. Marco kam angerauscht und nach einer Umarmung grinste er zu ihm hoch. Er konnte nicht anders als ebenfalls zu lächeln und ihm durch die Haare zu wuscheln. „Hey Kleiner, alles klar?" Enthusiastisch nickte der Blonde und fragte dann aufgeregt: „Was hast du gemacht?" „Ich hab uns was zu Essen besorgt und Matt eine Lektion erteilt. Er wird dich in Zukunft in Ruhe lassen.", sagte er und reichte Marco ein Stück Pizza. Zwar kein ideales Essen für einen Sechsjährigen, aber sie mussten nehmen was sie kriegen konnten. Der Blick den Marco ihm gab war so voll Bewunderung das Thatch sich schon fast wie ein Gott fühlte. Für Marco war er ein Held, so viel wusste er inzwischen. Und er würde alles tun um seinen kleinen Bruder glücklich zu machen und zu beschützen, allein deswegen hatte er sich auch mit Matt angelegt. Niemand tat seinem kleinen Bruder weh und kam ungestraft davon. Drei Jahre zuvor, als er ihn fand hätte er nie gedacht das er den Kleinen so sehr lieben konnte, doch inzwischen war ein Leben ohne Marco unvorstellbar für ihn. „Thatch?", riss ihn die Stimme seines Bruders aus seinen Gedanken und er sah auf ihn hinab. „Mmmhh?" Die so ausdrucksstarken blauen Augen funkelten zu ihm hinauf. „Wir bleiben immer zusammen, oder?" „Natürlich."


	3. Chapter 3

Ein Krachen ertönte und erschrocken fuhr Thatch herum und sah wie ein Gebäude am Ende der Straße einstürzte, dort wo Marco eben noch gewesen war. heulend vor Wut schlug er seinem Gegner seine Faust ins Gesicht und wartete nicht mal ab bis dieser bewusstlos zu Boden sank. Er raste zu dem eingestürzten Haus und begann ohne nachzudenken Steine wegzuräumen und einen Weg ins Innere freizuschaufeln. „Marco! Marco! Antworte verdammt!", schrie er panisch und bemerkte gar nicht wie seine Knöchel zu bluten begannen. Plötzlich bewegte sich etwas in dem Schutt und die Stimme seines Bruders erklang. „Thatch?" „Marco!", rief er erleichtert als der blonde Schopf seines Bruders aus dem Schutt auftauchte. Schwer atmend zog er ihn aus den Trümmern und schlang erst einmal seine Arme um ihn. „Du Idiot! Ich hab doch gesagt ich regel das.", schalt er ihn halbherzig, viel zu erleichtert um wirklich wütend auf ihn zu sein. Erst als er leicht wimmerte ließ Thatch ihn los und besah sich ihn genauer. Marco hatte eine Platzwunde auf der Stirn und hielt sich eine Seite, zudem tropfte etwas Blut aus seinem Mundwinkel. Daher zog er ihn an einer Hand hoch und in die nächste dunkle Gasse. Vorsichtig sahen sich die beiden Jungen um, dann nickte Thatch. „Alles klar." Und schon umhüllten blaue Flammen Marcos Form und als sie erloschen stand er unverletzt vor ihm. Wieder einmal dankte Thatch dem Schicksal das sein kleiner Bruder ausgerechnet eine Teufelsfrucht gegessen hatte die ihm erlaubte seine Wunden zu heilen, das machte sein Leben um einiges einfacher. Behutsam wischte er das Blut von der Stirn seines Bruders und grinste: „Das war nen guter Tritt Kleiner. Und auch kein schlechter rechter Haken. Du lernst dazu." Stolz grinste der Zehnjährige zu ihm hoch.


	4. Chapter 4

Fassungslos sah Thatch wie Matt blutend zu Boden sank und liegen blieb. Gut er hatte dem Kerl seit Jahren regelmäßig welche verpasst, aber so fertig hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen und er hatte ihn noch nicht mal angerührt. Nein, Marco war es der da vor dem älteren Jungen stand und ihn zornig anfunkelte. Thatch kam nicht umhin stolz auf den Zwölfjährigen zu sein als er einmal noch in Matts Bauch trat und zischte: „Du wirst dich von uns fernhalten, kapiert? Drohst du Thatch drohst du mir. Greifst du einen von uns an bekommst du es mit uns beiden zu tun. Hast du verstanden?!" Ruckartig nickte Matt, noch immer auf dem Boden zusammengekrümmt und nun erst trat Thatch vor und schlang einen Arm um die Schultern seines kleinen Bruders. „Ich glaub er hat dich verstanden Marco. Wenn nicht wird er die Lektion von uns beiden zusammen lernen müssen." Mit diesen Worten zog er seinen Bruder mit sich, fort von dem Jungen dort im Dreck und zurück auf die Marktstraßen. „Ich denke wir haben uns ein Eis verdient.", überlegte er laut und das Lachen seines kleinen Bruders war alles was er zu hören brauchte um diesen Tag perfekt zu machen.


	5. Chapter 5

Thatch verfiel nicht in Panik, keineswegs. Er lief nur so durch die Stadt und blickte sich wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn um. Sie hatten sich vor einer Stunde treffen wollen. Wo war Marco? Er war noch nie zu spät gekommen. Obwohl der inzwischen Vierzehnjährige gut für sich selber sorgen konnte machte sich Thatch doch immer noch Sorgen um seinen kleinen Bruder wenn dieser allein unterwegs war. das war einfach die Natur eines älteren Bruders, völlig normal. Daher suchte ihn der Achtzehnjährige nun auch, er wollte einfach sichergehen das alles in Ordnung war, mehr nicht. Auch wenn es Marco inzwischen nervte und er darauf bestand allein zu Recht zu kommen, so konnte Thatch nicht anders. Ja, er wusste wie stark sein kleiner Bruder geworden war und er hatte auch eine Ahnung wie stark er noch werden würde. Trotzdem durfte er sich Sorgen machen, das war quasi sein Job. Er war so mit suchen beschäftigt das er den anderen erst sah als es zu spät war, er prallte in vollem Lauf gegen den riesigen Mann, hinter welchem drei weitere Männer standen. „Verdammter Dreck…", murmelte Thatch und rieb sich den Kopf, dann stand er auf und blickte zu dem Mann hoch. „Schuldige Mann, hab dich nicht gesehen.", murmelte er, irgendwie sagte ihm was das er diesen Mann nicht verärgern sollte, ansonsten eine Spezialität von ihm. „Schon gut Bengel. Alles in Ordnung?", brummte der Mann mit den blonden Haaren und beeindruckenden Schnauzbart. „Klar, Mann.", meinte er und sah nun zu den Männern hinter dem Riesen. Ein ebenfalls großer Mann mit einer düsteren Miene, ein Mann mit einem Zylinder und Schnauzbart und einer mit einer Zigarre im Mund. Seltsamer Haufen. „OI, da vorne!", schrie jemand von einer Nebenstraße und Thatch hörte wie eine ganze Horde vorbeirannte. Kurz schloss er seine Augen und bettelte: „Bitte, lass es nicht ihn sein." Doch anscheinend hatte jemand da oben was gegen ihn als er sah wie Marco um die Ecke bog, ein Grinsen auf den Lippen das er nur allzu gut kannte. Der Blonde hielt keine Sekunde an, sondern raste auf Thatch und die Männer zu. „Hey, Thatch."; rief er nur als er vorbeirannte und hinter ihnen eine ganze Horde Männer erschien die rauchten vor Wut. „Was hast du nur wieder getan?", rief Thatch und eilte seinem Bruder hinterher, die anderen Männer vollkommen vergessend. Plötzlich ertönte hinter den Brüdern ein Knacken und dann ein Beben, erschrockene Ausrufe wurden laut, dann war es still. Verwundert hielten die beiden Jungen inne und drehten sich um. Fassungslos sah Thatch wie die ganzen Männer die hinter seinem kleinen Bruder her gewesen waren nun bewusstlos im Staub lagen und zwischen ihnen und den Brüdern die vier anderen Männer von eben standen, vollkommen unbeschadet. Ein donnerndes Lachen erfüllte die Stille und der Mann mit dem weißen Schnauzer sah auf die beiden Brüder hinab, ein Grinsen im Gesicht. Thatch sah noch immer fassungslos zu den Männern am Boden als Marcos Stimme erklang: „Sind das Freunde von dir Thatch?" Nun erst wieder an seine Wut erinnert fuhr er herum und verpasste dem Kleineren einen Hieb auf den Hinterkopf. „Autsch! Wofür war das denn, yoi?", beschwerte sich dieser und rieb sich die Stelle. „Das weißt du ganz genau! Was habe ich dir über das Aufwiegeln von Mobs gesagt?", fuhr Thatch ihn an. „Einen guten Grund dafür zu haben.", erwiderte Marco und Thatch stöhnte genervt auf. Ja, er liebte seinen Bruder über alles, aber manchmal würde er nichts lieber tun als ihn zu schütteln bis etwas Verstand in die Birne von dem Vogel kam. „Und der Grund hierfür wäre?" Nun strahlte Marco ihn doch tatsächlich an und hielt ihm zwei Schwerter hin. „Ich dachte die würden dir gefallen, yoi." Entgeistert blickte Thatch auf die Schwerter, dann wieder zu Marco. War das sein Ernst? Dennoch nahm er sie entgegen und wog sie in den Händen. „Die sind gut. Schön ausbalanciert, nicht zu schwer... Was hast du dir nur gedacht?! Das nennst du einen guten Grund?", schrie er und verpasste Marco noch eine. Nun ertönte ein Lachen neben ihnen und verwundert wandten sie sich um. Thatch sah zu dem Mann in den er hinein gelaufen war und bemerkte nun das enorme Grinsen mit welchem er ihn und Marco bedachte. Sofort ging er in die Defensive und trat halb vor seinen kleinen Bruder. „WAS?", fauchte er und ignorierte Marcos Stoß in seine Seite, seine Augen auf den großen Mann gerichtet. Nie hätte er die nächsten Worte des Mannes erwartet als er immer noch grinsend sagte: „Tretet meiner Crew bei."  
Am selben Abend saßen sie mit dem Kerl, Edward Newgate, und seinen drei Crewmitgliedern in einer Bar und Thatch musterte ihn immer noch misstrauisch während Marco beleidigt war weil er ihm nichts von seinem Sake abgab. Aber was für ein Bruder wäre er wenn er dem Kleinen mit Vierzehn Sake gäbe? „Du willst uns echt in deiner Crew?", fragte Thatch erneut nach, noch immer konnte er es nicht recht glauben. Wusste der Alte wie viel Ärger er da zu sich einlud? „Natürlich, Bengel. Du und dein Bruder. Segelt unter meiner Flagge und befahrt die Gewässer so frei wie es nur möglich ist.", brummte Newgate und nahm einen ordentlichen Schluck Sake. Thatch suchte Marcos Augen, er musste wissen was sein Bruder davon hielt. Ihm gefiel die Vorstellung Pirat zu werden und der Alte wirkte nicht übel, aber ohne Marco würde er nirgendswo hingehen. Fragend hob er seine Augenbrauen als er in Marcos blaue Augen sah und neigte seinen Kopf leicht zu Newgate. Marco sah überlegend zu dem großen Mann, dann zu Thatch und dieser sah wie ein Mundwinkel seines kleinen Bruders nach oben wanderte. Ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht sah er zu Newgate auf, welcher den stummen Austausch der Jungen interessiert beobachtet hatte. „Okay!"


End file.
